Hyper's One-Shot Compendium
by HyperInuyasha
Summary: I write a lot of one-shots, so I started this up to collect all future one-shots I write. Characters, genres, and pairings vary depending on the one-shot. I'm willing to take requests if it's interesting and doable. (2: Atlus Shrugged added)
1. Index

**Hyper's One-Shot Compendium**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Super Smash Bros and all related games and media.

* * *

Hey everybody, this is HyperInuyasha, aka, that moron that writes a lot of SSB and RPG Maker game fanfics. If you've been reading my stories for awhile, you're aware that I write a bunch of one-shots for this fandom. I'm also likely to write many more in the future, because I am a scumbag. So, I've decided to start the One-Shot Compendium to put all future one-shots in. This is partly inspired by the works of SweetKagamineKiss, who has stories that's collections for one-shots (_The Storybook of Hogwarts, MASTER's Folder,_ etc).

This chapter serves to introduce this collection, and it'll feature a table of contents that'll update every time I post a new chapter. It'll come with a short description that tells who's the poor suckers starring in it, the genre (humor isn't the only thing I write; please take me seriously sometimes. Nobody does. :( ), and pairings, if they exist; it serves to let you know if a chapter's your cup of tea or not.

I accept requests, and I'll write it if it's interesting and doable! The only thing I refuse to write are lemons; I'm terrible at writing those, plus, I don't want this account purged by admins. That would be terrible and it would probably make me sad. (Maybe I'll write lemons one day who knows)

One-shots will likely contain references to my other Super Smash Bros stories:_ Attack/War Against Giygas, The Normals, Smash Castle - Things to Know_, etc. There's no set schedule for when this will update, but I ensure that it'll update at least once a month.

**1: The World Domination Club:** _(Humor)_ Bowser and Ganondorf team up and plan for, you guessed it, world domination.


	2. The World Domination Club

**1: The World Domination Club**

* * *

It was a sunny day at Smash Castle, with few clouds in sight. A comforting breeze, blowing through the sky, alleviated some of the heat off of the Smashers. The conditions outside was excellent; so excellent that even the most reclusive Smashers came outside to join the others in merriment.

However, two Smashers remained in-doors.

Plotting.

If one looked hard enough, they would find two villainous Smashers fooling around in a dark room with only a small ceiling light casting a dramatic shadow. Everybody knows that you can't truly be evil if there's no dramatic shadow present.

"So... is everybody present?" a certain Gerudo said, while clasping his hands together like any stereotypical villain.

The other villain, a giant monstrous Koopa, scowled at him. "We're the only ones in this club, Ganon."

"Then, let's call the first meeting of the World Domination Club in order!" Ganondorf slammed down a gavel; the table collapses under the sheer strength of the strike.

"Damn it, why did ya have to break it? That was Luigi's table!"

"Do you care...?"

"...Actually, no."

"Right. Now... let's brainstorm ways to take over the Land of the Ancients." the humanoid villain said, "While we can't take over our respective worlds by ourselves, if we combine our strengths and genius, we can take this world by storm!"

"Aw yeah! With my awesomeness and your Warlock Punch, we can beat up all those evil Subspace clowns and take over their land!" Bowser said with a laugh. "I mean, we fought through legions of those chumps during the Subspace Emissary Incident! We can take 'em!"

"Hmm... true. However, you're forgetting one important issue."

"What?"

The Gerudo gestured at their surroundings. "This accursed den of heroism! Almost every other Smasher in this place is either a goody-two shoes or an anti-villain! They won't let us take over - they'll try their damnedest to stop us, even if you're giant and if I have the full Triforce!"

"Yeah, these guys are pretty persistent, I'll give 'em that." the Koopa King growled with frustration. "We can try bribing all the neutral people, though. That idiot Donkey Kong will do anything for bananas."

Ganondorf thought it over before starting to chuckle. The chuckle then broke out into psychotic laughter that would have scared Bowser if he weren't prone to moments of evil hammy laughter himself. "Yes! The bananas! We will gather all the bananas in this land and offer it to the ape! He and his nephew won't be able to resist our commands! Ahahahaha!"

"Gwahahaha!"

"Heheheheh!"

Bowser and Ganondorf nearly jumped out of their seat. Basking in the dramatic light was King Dedede, who had come from seemingly nowhere. He looked at them, giving a sheepish look.

"Gah! How in Din's name did you get in here?" Ganondorf questioned.

"It's a secret to everybody." the penguin answered vaguely.

"_Don't use one of my universe's memes against me!_"

"Dedede, why are you even here?" Bowser said, giving the king a death glare. "We told you that we didn't want you here!"

"Hey, come on guys, I can be as villainous as you two!" the newcomer whined.

"Dedede, you've helped save the world more times than you tried to screw it over! You are no villain, you're just one of those anti-villains!" Ganondorf yelled, as if trying to surpass Bowser in hammy theatrics.

"Yeah, plus, you flat-out helped Kirby in your last game!" pointed out Bowser.

"You helped Mario a lot, too!" King Dedede argued with Bowser.

"Yeah, but it was to save the world, and I can't take over the world if someone's trying to rule it too, pal!"

Dedede tried to counter by saying that he keeps helping save the world for the same reason, but then he realized that he's never actually tried to take over Pop Star before. He stole food from all the citizens of Pop Star, but that's pretty much it. A heaviness set in Dedede's heart as he faces his revelation - he's not evil, he's just a jerk.

Which is terrible.

Suddenly, the door opened and the other lights flickered on. Mario entered the dorm, looking at the scene in front of him and frowning lightly. "Oh, there you are-a Bowser. You ditched-a the soccer match for-a this?"

"Mario, I'm in the middle of a villainous meeting." his rival hissed.

"...Sorry? Anyway, do you-a know where my 3DS is?"

Bowser pointed over at a drawer helpfully. "Over there."

"Thank-a you."

Ganondorf stood up from his chair. "You meddlesome hero!_ I'll have you executed for interrupting our club meeting!_"

"...I-a just wanted to-a walk around and get-a play coins..." the plumber said slowly.

"_Silence!_ Leave as quick as you can, or you shall face the wrath of my iron fist! Sleep with one eye open tonight, for I will find you and..."

"Hey Bowser, do you-a know where my-a copy of Shin Megami Tensei IV is?"

"Peach took it." the Koopa grunted.

"Oh my fuc- _will you stop socializing with my comrade! I find this unacceptable!_" the Zelda representative screeched, frustration leaking out in angry sweat.

"...So, what were we talking about?" Dedede asked nervously.

"_Are you still here?_"

"Hey Mario, can you get this loser out of here for us?"

The red-capped man shrugged and started to push Dedede out of the room. "Let's-a go! I-a still need members for-a my soccer team, and I'm-a sure you'll have-a fun!"

"Awww, but I hate sports..." groaned Dedede as he was pushed through the doorway. Bowser immediately slammed the door shut.

"Now that those two are out of the way, we can get back to our plans." said Bowser.

"Yes..." Ganondorf continued to wring his hands. "Now, we have to consider the other Kongs for our plan. If we offer enough bananas, then we could get the rest of the Kong family in on this... yes... nobody can stop us!"

"Yeah! Gwahahahaha- wait, how the hell are we supposed to take over the world with just ourselves and those monkeys? Apes? Whatever?"

"...Alright. Who else can we bribe?"

"Hmm... I wonder if we can get Wolf in on the action? He'll be happy to join up if that idiot Fox gets involved..."

"Yes, yes, good suggestion! What about Wario?"

"Eh, that cheapskate will drain our money if we give him an offer, and money is one of the biggest perks about world domination. Less money is less awesome."

"We don't need money! Why, the power, the prestige of ruling is enough - at least for me!"

"Listen here, buddy..."

The World Domination Club spent the rest of the afternoon arguing about the perks of world domination. After a few hours, they ended the meeting so they could follow their own appointments.

As for actual plans... they didn't get very far.

But hey, at least they bonded as a club, and bonds are the most important thing of all, right?

...Nah. It really isn't. But they bonded, nevertheless.


	3. Atlus Shrugged

_**Author's Note:** Sorry that I haven't updated, well, anything in a long time. School really is a bitch. Anyway, I put this little one-shot together after I heard about a certain thing last night._

* * *

**2: Atlus Shrugged**

* * *

Smash Castle was at peace. The sun fired its rays through the windows of the lunch room, where breakfast was currently situated, seductive breakfast smells filling the air and driving the Smashers into a mad, animalistic hunger, Thankfully, there was food available to hold off that hunger, keeping things at peace. yep, it truly is happy…

...pfft, haha! Yeah, you all know that I'm bullshitting you every time I say that it's peaceful.

So, who's the poor victim in this little episode? Why, it's Sonic the Hedgehog. The Sega mascot was eating chilidogs (specifically made for him, since no other asshole eats chilidogs in the morning) with Snake, munching them down faster than he could run.

Snake frowned and took a bit of hashbrown. "Mmh.. you're going to get fat and unfit if you keep eating like this."

"Whatever, it'll just take a minute for me to run off the pounds." he answered confidently while swallowing another dog whole. Snake couldn't really find an argument to that.

Breakfast continued to go off without a hitch. Until Snake perked up, sensing that something was going to happen. "Duck!" he yelled, diving under the table and hiding under his trademark cardboard box for additional cover.

Sonic's chewing slowed "Hmmf? Where's the fire?"

For a second, everything looked fine. The other, Nintendo centric fighters don't look the least bit alarmed or trouble-making.

Except for ROB, the Ancient Minister, who was not present.

"Oh no." he said, realizing that some authoritative shit would be going down.

"YOU…" everyone heard the robotic voice exclaim in the outside hallway, quickly getting closer and closer. Then, the castle's leader burst through the entrance door. "FOOOOOOL!" He flew at Sonic and tackled the surprised hedgehog to the ground. "WHAT HAS YOUR COMPANY DONE?"

Sonic gave the enraged Ancient Minister a sincere look of confusion. "Uh, I don't know? You tell me."

"SEGA HAS PURCHASED ATLUS!"

The indifferent breakfast conversations stopped and now every fighter was looking over to them, wishing to watch this corporate drama.

"WE WERE TRYING TO GET ATLUS! THAT FLYNN PERSON COULD HAVE BEEN ONE OF OUR NEW FIGHTERS FOR THE NEXT TOURNAMENT!"

"Uh… I'm sorry?" he stammered.

"WE COULD HAVE HAD MEGATEN, ETRIAN ODYSSEY, TRAUMA CENTER - AND PERSONA!"

"That weaboo game?" Snake said from his box.

"Darn it, Snake." said Sonic.

"THANK YOU SNAKE!" thanked ROB. "WE COULD HAVE HAD ALL THE WEABOOS AND THE ATLUS FANS WHO ONLY LOVE PERSONA AND HATE EVERYTHING ELSE AND CAN HARDLY BE CONSIDERED FANS AT ALL! WE COULD HAVE HAD IT, BUT THEN YOU RUINED IT!"

"_Me?_ Dude, I had no idea what's going on until you got all up in my face!" Sonic argued. "Why are you complaining to me?"

"YOU'RE SEGA'S MASCOT. I AUTOMATICALLY BLAME YOU."

"Thank you."

"YOU'RE WELCOME." the robot floated off of him. "NOW, IF YOU EXCUSE ME… ASSASSINATIONS ARE IN ORDER. STAY OUT OF MY WAY SONIC, OR YOU SHALL FACE AN EMPTY ROOM SITUATION IN YOUR FUTURE." With that, the Ancient Minister floated off, casting a gloomy and grumpy aura as he went.

"...What did I do?"

Things quickly returned to normalcy; though people actually cringed when the Ancient Minister passed by and some were taking glances at Sonic. With the drama out of the way, Snake crawled out of his hiding spot. "Assassination, eh? He hasn't been wanting to use underhanded tactics like that ever since trying to negotiate for Spear Pillar."

"...Well, hope he doesn't actually kill anyone."

"Though, he looks positively murderous. I suggest that you stay out of his way - he seems pissed."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious."

The two returned to their seats to continue eating, though Sonic did so with less gusto.

"So, should we expect Jack Frost to show up in that Sega racing game? Or maybe one of those Landsknechts?" asked Snake.

"I guess so." Sonic said with a shrug. "...Wait, hold on, how did you even know that the Minister was coming in?"

"Super soldier hearing."

"Oh."

"Also, I've wiretapped every room in the castle."

"Wait, what?"

"Shut up and enjoy your chilidogs."

The hedgehog did so, though now he was chewing very slowly now, in thoughtful silence, wondering what his company has in store for Atlus. He was also wondering whether Snake was kidding or not.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Yesterday, Sega was announced to have acquired Atlus. I was honestly hoping for Nintendo to acquire them so that there'd be Shin Megami Tensei nonsense in Smash Bros. But look on the bright side, pessimists: at least Capcom and Square Enix didn't get their gnarled claws on them._

_Also, as you can probably tell, I hate Persona now. Like, the thing is, I like it as a game, but I hate how popular it's become. It's like the Naruto of videogames, because it's attracted weaboos as far as the eye can see. Persona casts a shadow (heh heh), of which everything else Atlus makes - including its own parent series - is standing in. Like, look for criticisms of Shin Megami Tensei IV that aren't biased in favor of Persona 3 and 4 instead of its technical predecessor (Strange Journey). Atlus makes a lot of cool shit (I got Etrian Odyssey IV ^_^), but of course, mainstream audiences and critics alike just care about Persona, which kinda pisses me off._

_Well, let's hope that Sega will take good care of the brand!_

_An update for The War Against Giygas will be coming soon (about damn time). Leave your thoughts if you have any in a review, please!_


End file.
